In recent years, methods of accessing media have evolved. For example, in the past, Internet media was primarily accessed via computer systems such as desktop and laptop computers. Recently, handheld mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) have been introduced that allow users to request and view Internet media. Such handheld mobile devices have been equipped with a capability to stream the Internet media on additional streaming media devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, televisions, etc.).
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.